Dumbo
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Holt Farrier he always thought that life for him and his 2 kids wouldn't be the same after his wife passes away. But when he comes to a circus and sees a new elephant, he then knows that sometimes it's good to believe in miracles.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

Holt Farrier was waiting for the news of when his time in the war would be over.

After all he knows that his time in the war is over but sadly even though he made it, he had to give up a body part: his right arm.

Even though he had to lose the arm at least he's still alive surprisingly.

Just then the general calls him in and what would happen next would never be the same for Holt.

"Lieutenant Holt" the General then said

"Yes sir" he then replied

"Your time here is over and I just want to say take care and don't do anything stupid when you get home." he then said

"Yes sir" he then replied

And so the next he knew he was about to head home to his children Milly and Joe.

He also hoped they would be okay after being gone for so long.

When he boarded the plane, he knew that since this was it, he thought he will never do this ever again.

Once the plane left all he could think about being there for Milly and Joe.

He also thought that since he was going to see them again, he had to make them a promise to be there for them.

When the plane finally landed, Holt then saw his kids and knew if he wanted to make things right now was the time.

Once he was off the plane, he then went to his kids and hugged them but even though he lost an arm his kids embraced him.

They knew that since he wanted to make it up to them, he would make sure to be there for them.

And they were totally fine with that.

But Holt then knew something was wrong and what he didn't know was that Katie his wife was dying.

So the next thing you knew they go to the hospital.

And from that point forward life for Holt would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

When they got to the hospital, the doctor was there waiting for Holt.

"Holt thank god you made it." he said to him

"Yes doc I made it what's going on?" he then asked

"Well i'm afraid Katie has cancer and she won't be here for long. So I suggest that you go see here before it's too late." the doc then replied

And so Holt Milly and Joe went to where Katie was and since she was too weak to get up, she had to the bed.

"Hello Katie." Holt then said

"Holt it's you I thought I would never see you again." seh then replied

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you." he then said

"It's okay because I know you had to fight for what's right and i've been like this for 2 months." she then said

"So what did the doc say?" he then asked her

"Well ever since my cancer came he said I won't be here any longer and also that my cancer has no cure that means this will be the last time i'll be here." she then replied

"Man if only there was a way to make you proud." he then said

"Actually Holt there is a way." she then said

"How? Tell me." he then said

"You must take care of Milly and Joe when I die." she then replied

"Okay because in hindsight I have to make it up to them and I will always be there for them no matter what." he then said

"Oh and Holt?"she then asked

"Yes Katie anything." he then replied

"You're not a bad father and when i'm gone take good care of our children." she then said

"I will." he then replied

And so Katie died on that very day and Holt then knew that since he made the promise he will make sure to keep that promise that he can't break.


	3. Chapter 3

R.I.P Katie Farrier

And so the funeral for Katie was about to begin and for Holt he then knew this was going to be the worst day of his life since he lost his right arm.

Now most of the family came because they wanted to remember and honor Katie's memories.

Most of the family will always remember her for her sweet nature being funny and always being there for those who she was with.

For Holt she was the one wife that'll never be replaced at all for her kindness generosity being funny and also being there for him when he needed her the most.

He will always be thankful for having her and even though this may be it at least he knows her spirit will always be there for him Milly and Joe.

Also he remembered her promise that he kept and now it was clear to him that he must be there for them.

And it was clear that he took the role quite seriously and always help them when they need help the most.

Now you would think that life for them would get a bit easier right?

Well not in Holt's case and boy does life throw him some curveballs.


	4. Chapter 4

Struggling With Life

Ever since Katie's funeral, life for Holt Milly and Joe would bet a hell of a lot harder.

Milly and Joe wouldn't be able to go to school anymore because the school they go to just shutted down over disputes with the school board.

As for life at home well Holt wasn't able to cover the debt for their house.

Oh and even worse they could be evicted if they don't the debt covered.

So let's just say life for them wasn't that easy.

But what they didn't know was that help was about to take them to their home: a circus.

They just didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet T.J.

The very next day, Holt was about to talk to the bank about the house when all of a sudden a knock came from the door.

Holt then answered the door to see who it was and once he answered the door and when he saw who it was he never knew that a black man was here for him Milly and Joe.

"Hi. Are you by chance Holt Farrier?" he then asked him

"Why yes I am. And who are you?" he then replied and asked him

"I'm T.J. and i'm here to let you know that you and your children will be coming with me to a circus." he then replied

"Wait why us?" he then asked her

"Well it's because since we heard about what happened to Katie, we decided to help you guys and since one of our elephants is going through the same like you, we were wondering if you could help us." he then replied

Holt then knew that since there was nothing else to, he then decided to agree to do it.

"Alright, we'll do it." he then said

"I was hoping you would say that." T.J. then replied

And so with their stuff all packed they then left Kentucky for a new life and what they didn't know was that life for them was about to get a whole better.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome To The Circus

Once they finally arrived in Florida, they then came to the circus and for Holt Milly and Joe they've never seen anything like this before.

There was the big tent and plenty of cars with animals and of course the clowns and the acrobats.

So in a way this circus was quite interesting.

While they finally started unloading a man was waiting for them and it was The Ringmaster and he's the one who founded this circus.

"Holt Farrier how the hell are you." he then said

"I'm fine. I can't believe you wanted to help me and my kids." he then said

"Well ever since we heard about Katie's cancer I decided to do what's right: let you guys be a part of the circus." he then said

"Man I guess you really do care because I thought you wouldn't at all." he then said

"Yeah I would ignore this but I then realized you would be struggling with life. So I decided to let you and your children be there." he then said

"Well that's good to know." he then said

"Oh and that's reminds me when your done unloading I would like to talk to you in my office if you don't mind." he then said

And so they continued to finish up unloading their stuff.

Since this was their new home they might as well get used to it.

Now what they didn't know was that they would help make a certain elephant a star.

They just didn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The Talk With The Ringmaster

When Holt finally got done unloading he then went to see the Ringmaster.

While on the way, he saw many of the animals the circus including the elephants so it was clear to him this was going to be quite interesting.

Once he finally came in, he then said "uh sir you called?"

"Oh Holt i'm glad you came in because I wanted to talk to you about something." he then said

"What is it sir?" he then asked

"It's Mrs. Jumbo." he then replied

"Okay and what's going on with her?" he then asked

"It's just she hasn't been the same. Ever since she lost Mr. Jumbo in the war she's been struggling and I really don't know what we should we do about her. That is until you and your kids came and that was when I had an idea." he then replied

"What's your idea?" he then asked

"I was wondering that now that you and your kids are here I was hoping you could help Mrs. Jumbo and yes I know losing Katie hasn't been so easy. But i'm sure Mrs. Jumbo will be like a mother to your children." he then replied

"Well we've been through a lot and since you did mention Katie sure we'll do it just because we didn't come here to be useless." he then said

"I was hoping you would say that and i'm glad your doing this because I really didn't know what would've happened if you never came." he then said

And so they made an agreement to help Mrs. Jumbo and they were about to help a future star.

They just didn't know it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet Mrs. Jumbo

The next thing you knew Holt then got Milly and Joe.

"Wait holt what the hell do you think you're doing?" T.J. then asked

"Well Ringmaster said that we need to be there for Mrs. Jumbo." he then replied

"Oh really?" he then asked

"Yes really." he then replied

"Then I gotta see this." he then said

And so the next thing you knew they were going to go see Mrs. Jumbo and hopefully it would work.

Once they were near where she was, Holt went first to make sure it was okay with her.

When she did see him, she really wasn't going to hurt him.

She then came near him and saw what he went through and she saw the pain the fear and the loneliness in him.

So it was clear to her that she to had him and his children.

She then wrapped her trunk around his shoulders and it was clear that she would be there for them.

For Holt he then knew she was the one he's been looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

All Aboard

2 days later, the circus was about to load for the next show in Atlanta.

The workers were getting everything all set and ready to go.

All of the animals were getting loaded and they were all set.

Now when it came to the elephants getting loaded was well quite a struggle.

Most of them would get in easily but the Elephant Matriarch was about to come in when she got stuck.

So most of the workers had to get her in and it was well quite a struggle but once they were finally able to get her in the door then shutted behind her.

Once everything was all set, the ringmaster then said "All Aboard! All Aboard!"

And so Casey Jr. then started it's trek and what would happen on the way would change everything forever.


	10. Chapter 10

The Arrival

While Casey Jr was on it's way, Mr. Stork was with the special delivery for Mrs. Jumbo.

When he did see the train he then flew in to see if she was there.

Of course he had a bit of trouble finding the right car but then some trunks were luring him in so he then found the car and then came in.

So when he did come he then delivered the special for Mrs. Jumbo it was truly a proud moment.

She then unwrapped it and it was a cute baby elephant who at first looked normal.

But it then sneezed and the next thing you knew it had large floppy ears.

The others would pick on it but Mrs. Jumbo was really not into it.

So she then closed the top door and the next thing you knew it was peace and quiet at last.

With the noise gone she then wrapped her baby around and rocked it with her trunk.

Now that Dumbo was here she then knew life will find a way.


	11. Chapter 11

Setting Up The Circus

When Casey jr finally arrived in it's destination it then pressed on the brakes and it finally stopped.

And so the elephants and the workers went to get the circus tent all set for the show.

The elephants were to unload from the train cars and make sure the other animals were all set.

Now as for Holt Milly and Joe well they were asleep during then.

But not for T.J. he was working his ass off getting everything all set.

Oh and it was raining but that didn't stop them at all but instead they kept going.

And once they were all set their hard work really did pay off in the end.

With the circus tent and all of the cars all set, it was all set for the big show.


	12. Chapter 12

The Circus Parade

By Morning with the circus tent all set the circus was about to do a parade.

Now T.J.'s work earlier on meant that he could relax with Holt Milly and Joe.

Meanwhile the rest of the circus and even the clowns were about to do the parade.

Once the crowd gathered the parade could really begin.

The crowd by the way the ringmaster came in on a horse and they laughed at the clowns.

Now when the elephants came they were amazed by their size and they couldn't wait to see them in the show.

As for Mrs. Jumbo she was trying to make sure Dumbo would be okay.

But most of the folks saw him and he saw them and was so distracted by that so he fell in the mud.

Most of the crowd would laugh at that but thankfully it was just an accident.


	13. Chapter 13

Bath Time

So when the parade was done and the circus was back, Mrs. Jumbo then gave Dumbo a much needed bath.

She would make sure he was all clean and taken care of.

Let's just say it would be quite special for him.

Now when he was all dried up, he then started playing around and it would help Mrs. Jumbo a whole lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Play Time

He would run around and would play hide and seek.

Now she would play along and for the first time since she lost Mr. Jumbo she was finally happy at last and it was truly a miracle indeed.

Of course he did trip but thankfully he was okay.

It was clear to Mrs. Jumbo that Dumbo was like a blessing to her because she needed some much needed company.

And he was the answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't Mess With The Elephants

Just then a group of boys came to see the animals themselves.

And T.J. was in charge to make sure they wouldn't mess with Dumbo at all.

Now when they got near it, one of them almost did but T.J. stopped them and they were warned not to do it again.

And thankfully they didn't ever mess with them ever again.

Now as for Holt Milly and Joe they thought they could help Dumbo.

But sadly one incident involving the family would change everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Holt Learns The News

It all began when the mail came and while most of it was nonsense was a letter for Holt.

So Holt then grabbed it and opened it and he didn't know it yet but it would involve his family.

While he was reading it he had tears in his eyes and T.J. then knew something was wrong.

"Holt you okay?" he then asked

Holt didn't even respond but he then gave T.J. the letter and when he read it, he didn't know what to say at all.

"Hey ringmaster you might want to read this." he then said to him

The Ringmaster then read the letter and then said "Well that's just great."

"So what do we do now?" T.J. then asked

"We'll talk to Milly and Joe about this and maybe we'll figure this out. But in the meantime you go be with Holt." he then replied

"Yes sir." he then said

And so he then gave Holt a bear hug and Holt embraced it.

Now as for Milly and Joe when they learned of the news they also joined in on the hug.

For those of you who were wondering what the letter said it was about the rest of the Farrier family and the fact that they are gone.

So in a way life for them wasn't going to be easy for now that is.


	17. Chapter 17

Meet Timothy Mouse

When Mrs. Jumbo heard about the news she then decided to go comfort Holt Milly and Joe and poor Dumbo was all alone.

Meanwhile the other elephants were in a circle eating hay and talking about this and that.

Just then Timothy Mouse was eating the peanuts hearing their talks and getting annoyed by them.

"Man, can a mouse eat peanuts in peace?" he then asked

Then one of the elephants points to Dumbo being a F-R-E-A-K.

They would also imagine what mother would ever like him just for his ears.

Then Timothy then saw his ears and then said "I don't there so bad. I think they're cute."

Now Dumbo tried to go near them but they would completely ignore him.

So he sadly walked near a pile of hay.

"Aw poor thing. Boy I oughta show those elephants who they're messing with." he then said


	18. Chapter 18

Scaring The Other Elephants

So he then went in their circle and when one of the elephants saw it was a mouse they then ran for it.

They ran to get away from it and it's clear that they're afraid of mouses.

So Timothy made sure to teach them one hell of a lesson.

And boy they would definitely not mess with a mouse at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Timothy Meets Dumbo

With the other elephants taken care of, Timothy then went to go see Dumbo for himself.

Now Dumbo was under the pile of hay so it was clear that he didn't want to come out.

But Timothy would find a way to get him out of there.

He would at first try to talk to him but he wouldn't respond.

So he then grabbed a peanut or two and he hoped it would work.

And it did not only would Dumbo come out of his hiding spot but he would actually be with Timothy.

Just then Mrs. Jumbo went to go see if Dumbo was okay and when she saw who was able to bring Dumbo out of his hiding spot.

So she decided to see who it was and she wasn't afraid of mouses.


	20. Chapter 20

When Timothy Met Mrs. Jumbo

Just then Timothy saw that Mrs. Jumbo was right there and he thought he was in trouble but really he wasn't.

She then grabbed him by her trunk and wanted to see what he was like up close.

"My my what a cute little mouse you are." she then said

"Oh thank you no one has ever said that to me." he then said

"I think my son really likes you." she then said

"Really? Well i'm glad he does. So what's up with him?" he then asked her

"Well he has those ears which I think they're not so bad I just wish they could be used for something special for this circus." she then replied

"I think those ears should be used to entertain the crowd." he then said

"Oh and how so?" she then asked

"I'll find a way." he then replied

And so he went to go see the ringmaster and what would happen next would change everything.


	21. Chapter 21

A Crazy Idea

And so Timothy then went off to go see if he's able to tell the ringmaster about his crazy idea.

When he was finally in his tent, he then hid under a bed sheet and acted like a ghost.

Now the ringmaster was already asleep by that point so he could only hear but not see.

Timothy then said "I may have the star you've been looking for."

Now he did hear it but then he knew Dumbo could be the star.

So when Timothy left The ringmaster had a crazy idea.

So crazy that no one would ever believe that it would be possible.


	22. Chapter 22

Pyramid Of Pachyderms

When the show was already set the ringmaster then announced that with the circle of elephants all around him he then revealed what they were about to do.

They would be stacked on top of each other and then Dumbo would jump to the top.

Or so how the plan goes.

Once the whistle came they then began the stacking and the Elephant Matriarch was on the bottom.

Meanwhile the other elephants kept stacking on each other and boy from the way it's sounds it must be that crazy to have that many elephants in one.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.

Anyway with the pyramid all set Dumbo was to go but he almost backed up.

So Timothy poked him and off he went.

But what they all didn't know was that disaster was about to come and it wouldn't be good.


	23. Chapter 23

The Pyramid Falls

While Dumbo was running his ears came loose and that would be quite a problem.

Suddenly he tripped and knocked the ball where the elephants where.

And the next thing you know is the whole pyramid falls.

The crowd then ran for it while they could.

Meanwhile most of the others ran for cover and boy they were lucky.

Now Dumbo however was running for it and he then tripped and all of the elephants were all over the place.

Most of them knocked out parts of the tent.

Heck even the elephant matriarch took out the center pole and the whole tent fell to the ground.

Dumbo then knew he was in more trouble than ever.


	24. Chapter 24

It's Dumbo's Fault

Now when Casey Jr was loaded it wasn't such a pleasant trip at all.

Most of the elephants were in major pain because of what Dumbo did and they would never forgive him.

In fact they were all in stitches and they were still mad at Dumbo for the Pyramid.

So it was clear that they weren't happy at Dumbo at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Poor Dumbo

Meanwhile Mrs. Jumbo was worried about his son because he didn't mean to it was just an accident.

She also worried that he would have to go through a horrible punishment.

And she hoped he would be okay after all of this.

"God please be there for my son." she then said

Now he and Timothy were asleep and they hoped they would be okay.

So in a way they hoped it wouldn't be a harsh punishment.


	26. Chapter 26

Dumbo The Clown

Now the ringmaster would force Dumbo to be a clown and boy were most of the folks at the circus happy about it even Holt Milly Joe and T.J. weren't pleased about it.

They think he doesn't deserve this at all.

But he completely ignored them and so Dumbo would be a clown.

When the circus show was on, Dumbo would in a burning building and one of the clowns acted like his mother but really he isn't.

The other clowns would be like firefighters and they held a trampoline for Dumbo to get on.

But when he fell thought he was splattered with cream.

Now most of the crowd thought it was funny but Dumbo didn't think it was funny at all.

In fact it was quite possible the most miserable thing ever according to him.

So it was clear that he didn't deserve this at all.


	27. Chapter 27

The Clean Up

When the show was done, Dumbo then went to go get cleaned up by Timothy Mouse.

While he was cleaning him up, Timothy then said to him "Oh Dumbo I know this isn't what you wanted after the pyramid incident. Personally you don't deserve this at all."

But Dumbo couldn't say anything and tears were flowing from his face.

So it was clear that he was completely embarrassed.

"Oh Dumbo i'm sorry for this if only the ringmaster would understand that it wasn't your fault and that you didn't mean to do on purpose." he then said to him

Just then Timothy had an idea and one that could actually work.

"Say how about we go see Mrs. Jumbo?" he then asked him

He then shook his head and that meant yes so they went ahead with that.

And what they didn't know was that by seeing Mrs. Jumbo it would actually help Dumbo a whole lot.


	28. Chapter 28

Family Bonding

When Mrs. Jumbo was able to see her son she then knew he needed her more than ever.

"Oh Mrs. Jumbo." Timothy then said

Now Holt Milly Joe And T.J. were also there because they wanted to see if Dumbo was okay.

He then came to her in tears and she wrapped her trunk around his head and then said "Oh sweetie i'm sorry you had to do this and you don't deserve this at all."

She then gently rocked him around slowly.

Now Holt then hugged his kids and they embraced him because for the first time since Katie his wife passed away it meant something more.

Oh and T.J. also hugged Holt because now he could feel the pain that they've been through.

Even Timothy got tears in his eyes because he knew this was quite a moment for him since he really didn't have anyone else to be with.

Meanwhile the other circus animals were asleep with their babies by their side.

So in a way this was quite an emotional moment for everyone.

Once it was done Dumbo and Timothy would then go off and what they didn't know was that they're about to see the most fucked up thing ever imagined.

But they didn't know it yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Pink Elephants On Parade

Now before Dumbo and Timothy were near a bucket the clowns were talking about how hilarious it was for them to get Dumbo covered in cream.

But one of the clowns accidently knocked over his champagne and didn't even know about it at all.

So when Dumbo and Timothy were near the bucket they decide to take a drink.

Now at first it tasted a bit funny but once Timothy was accidently in it he was then drunk.

So when he thought Dumbo could blow a big bubble he did and once it was blown it was an elephant.

But then it turned pink and the next you knew it was Pink Elephants On Parade.

Now not much is known on where Dumbo and Timothy would end up but let's just say it would quite the most fucked up trip ever.


	30. Chapter 30

Where's Dumbo

The next morning, most of the circus was up and getting ready for tonight's show.

But there was one problem: no one knew where Dumbo was at all.

Because most of them didn't even get to see him last night.

So it was clear he must've flyed away from the circus.

But what they didn't know was that Dumbo was alive and he would prove everyone wrong.

He just didn't know it yet.


	31. Chapter 31

The Crows

Meanwhile a group of crows were seeing an elephant and a mouse high on a tree branch.

They honestly have never seen anything like that ever.

Just then Dumbo and Timothy woke up and fell off of the tree branch and into a puddle.

The crows then laugh at them thinking that was funny.

Now Timothy didn't think that was funny at all so the both of them couldn't believe they were here in the first place.

Timothy then thought that Dumbo must've flyed here but with not enough evidence that's what he believed.

So now they had to find a way to get back to the circus before the show.

But the crows actually may have a solution.


	32. Chapter 32

The Magic Feather

Just then one of the crows would offer Timothy the magic feather and at that point it would change everything.

Timothy then grabbed it and then knew it could help Dumbo a whole lot.

So with help from the crows Dumbo then started to flap his ears so that he could fly.

The dust would form all around him what would happen next would change everything.


	33. Chapter 33

When I See An Elephant Fly

Just then and out of nowhere, Dumbo was finally flying and it was a miracle indeed.

With the crows flying with him it felt like anything was possible now that he could fly at last.

So when was on a cable line it was clear that he could fly.

He just had to prove that to everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

The Miracle

And so when they were able to be back at the circus that night before the show, he would have to do that stunt again.

But when he was about to jump he did but as he fell he lost the magic feather he had to fly without it.

So when he flew the crowd couldn't believe it at all because they've never seen like him before.

Hell even the ringmaster Mrs. Jumbo Holt Milly Joe and T.J. also couldn't believe it at all.

As for the clowns well they tried to drive away from it but they the crashed into a burning building and were on fire themselves.

Heck Dumbo actually got his revenge on the other elephants by spewing peanuts at him.

So it was clear it was the most amazing thing they've ever seen.


	35. Chapter 35

Happily Ever After

And so the word of Dumbo flying spread like wildfire and now the whole world was now fascinated by the flying elephant.

Now as for the circus everyone was very proud of Dumbo for the amazing trick he did.

They then knew he was truly a real flying elephant.

For Holt Milly and Joe their bond got a whole lot better and T.J. would be a part of their lives.

And as for Mrs. Jumbo she was truly grateful that Dumbo could do this and Timothy would be them no matter us.

It goes to show that a miracle can happen if you believe in yourself.

THE END.


End file.
